


My Place

by mistsukis2



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Friendship, OkiKagu - Freeform, Okita Sougo X Kagura, Rivals, Silver Soul Arc, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistsukis2/pseuds/mistsukis2
Summary: The war was over, Utsuro was defeated and Edo was saved. But after all the destruction caused by the amanto soldiers, many people became more disgusted of them, and that even included those who helped the people of Edo during the war. For this reason, Kagura starts to question if she still can call that place "home".
Relationships: Kagura & Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Shinpachi, Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	My Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So, this is my first story for the Gintama Fandom!
> 
> I wrote this story before the Silver Soul arc finished, so somethings are different from the manga/anime.
> 
> Even so, I hope that you like the oneshot! This is a slightly Okikagu oneshot!
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> ONESHOT

The cries of joy echoed throughout Edo, the sword that Gintoki raised meant the defeat of Utsuro, it meant the triumph of the human race, the triumph of the samurai.

Kagura and Shinpachi ran towards the silver-haired samurai to support him, not that they were less injured, but they were in better condition than the older man who was now struggling to stand. Soon, the others began to approach then, Otae, Catharine, Otose, Sachan, Tsukuyo, Kyubei, Sakamoto, Katsura, Gengai, who were accompanied by the fixed Tama and Kintoki, and the Shinsengumi, in particular, Hijikata , Kondo and Sougo, who had made a triumphal entry into the war as soon as they heard of the first conflicts in Edo.

With all this commotion, the two youngest Yorozuyas were separated from their boss, who was desperately shouting for space. Shinpachi soon started shouting at the people around him, much to the delight of Gintoki, who commented on the boy having the best pair of glasses in the universe, resulting in a Shimura giving up on helping the samurai. In the meantime, Kagura just watched the scene unfold with a small smile on her lips.

The Yato's blue eyes were calm, seeing those people, all equally important to her, smiling again was something that warmed her heart, however …

Kagura shifted her gaze to the floor. Was there still room for amantos in Edo after all that happened? She had her doubts.

The girl was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not notice the red eyes of the captain of the first division of the Shinsegumi falling on her. His face remained stoic as usual, but his eyes showed some concern for the lack of animation on the part of his rival.

…

"Ahhh...before sending all those amantos to the other side of the galaxy, we should have forced them to fix everything they destroyed..." Complained Gintoki, who was slowly hammering at the wall.

"Gin-san…" Began Shinpachi, who was collecting the parts that could not be used for the reconstruction of Yorozuya, which were many. "...you should complain less and hammer more, or we will take longer than necessary to clean up our workplace and Otose-san's bar."

"Why do we have to fix that old hag's bar?!" Exclaimed the silver-haired samurai slapping his hand on the wall, causing the part he had just finished to fall to the floor once again.

Both men looked at the fallen wall and sighed...it would take a long time to rebuild.

"And where did Kagura went in a moment like this?!" Asked the oldest one. "A pair of yato hands now, would be of great help!"

"Eh? Kagura-chan said she was going to take the broken woods outside and…" Shinpachi looked at the pile of rubble in one of the not-so-destroyed corners of the building. "...Kagura-chan...I don't know why I still have hopes that one day she will help us with cleaning…"

…

With her umbrella hiding her from the sun, Kagura walked the streets of Kabukichou aimlessly, she just wanted to walk around the place she considered her home, but the weight of people's stares, who until then were focused on rebuilding their houses and shops, were making her little trip...uncomfortable, which reminded her of something similar happening when she was walking with Tama and Catharine, just before the fight against Utsuro started.

"Go back to your planet, amanto!" A man suddenly shouted.

"What is an amanto still doing here in Edo?!" Another one shouted.

The redhead closed her eyes and continued walking, trying as much as possible to ignore the screams and insults that came from the people around her. She was fully aware that it would happen sooner or later, after all, like it or not, she was still a yato, an amanto, and until a day ago, the amantos were trying to destroy the country of those people.

Suddenly, something hard hit her head, made the girl scream in pain, stop and finally look at the floor, looking at what hit her.

A can of soda, she found out.

A vein popped in her forehead. Now she was annoyed.

"Hey! Who threw that?!" Kagura shouted. She understood why the amantos are more despised than ever, but hadn't she helped Edo get rid of those who just wanted to destroy the country of the samurai?

So why take it out on her?

"Get out of Edo!" Shouted a woman from one of the windows of a building, who immediately threw a flower's pot at Kagura, who just dodged it.

"You missed!" The girl shouted, showing her tongue to the woman, who started to throw another object.

It didn't take long for the other people who were nearby to start throwing other things at the redhead, who started to deflect and destroy the objects thrown at her.

"Stop it, your idiots!" Shouted the irritated yato. "I would never hurt you!"

"Lies!" Cried a man, throwing a stone, which was easily deflected by Kagura.

"If it were a lie, I wouldn't have helped protect Edo!" Said the girl, "I love Edo as much as you do!"

There was silence for a few seconds, before a man started to laugh, and was followed by the others.

Another vein popped in Kagura's forehead.

"What did I say that is so funny?!" She exclaimed. "Did you lose your minds at the beautiful words of the Queen of Kabukichou?!" She ended up laughing and making a pose.

"Queen of Kabukichou?" Said a woman ironically. "You are just a stranger here, a wanderer, anything but a queen."

"If you love Edo so much, go away!" Someone shouted out of the crowd that formed around her. When would that have happened?

"Edo is not your place!" People shouted.

Kagura's blue eyes widened at that phrase uttered by so many at the same time. She already knew that at one day or another the citizens would say that, but somewhere in her heart she still hoped that that phrase would not come out.

In those few seconds of distraction, someone in the crowd took the opportunity to throw a stone towards Kagura, who had no time to dodge, which resulted in a cut in the middle of her forehead.

"Argh!" Cried the girl, placing her hands on her forehead. "That hurt! Who was the asshole who threw that stone?!"

"Ah...it was me." Said someone, coming out from behind the other civilians, those just made room for that person to pass.

The new black uniform with yellow details, the red-handled sword stuck to the hip, the light brown hair, the stoic face with those blood-red eyes, could be recognized from afar by the yato, who in turn took the stone and threw it back towards the policeman, who in a quick movement, took the katana out of its sheath, and cut the stone in half.

"Do you want to die Sadist?" Kagura asked, snapping her fingers.

"If I had a death wish, I would have let the stone that you just launched hit me, since it looked more like a gun projectile than a stone." Said Sougo, finally stopping in front of the girl, keeping a safe distance of 3 meters.

A third vein of irritation jumped on the redhead's forehead, if there was anyone who could annoy her with just one sentence it was Okita Sougo.

"You..." Began Kagura, who was interrupted by the captain of Shinsegumi.

"By the way China, what have you done now? Did you steal that disgusting snack from someone?"

"What are you talking about?"

The boy just pointed at the crowd that surrounded them, which made Kagura finally remember that until a few moments ago she was arguing with all those people, who, by the way, were staring at her interaction with the policeman, hoping that he would expel her from Edo, or arrest her.

"Hey! I'm the victim here!" She exclaimed, pointing her index finger at his face. "Can't you see it, you idiot?! If you want I can get Shinpachi for you to use!"

Before Sougo could verbally fight back the yato's comments, the civilians who were still around them shouted again.

"The Shinsengumi is here! They're going to arrest the amanto!" Someone shouted.

Sougo arched his right eyebrow when he heard such a comment, and looked at the crowd that was again agitating and shouting.

"Get out of here! Or the Shinsengumi will send you away by force!"

"We have nothing to fear now that Shinsegumi is back!"

"We don't want amantos on Earth anymore!"

"Go away, or Shinsegumi will finish you off!"

The screams continued and Kagura closed her eyes and clenched her fists hard enough for her nails to pierce the skin of her hands. She needed to calm down, after all, she understood why those people hate the amantos, she understood why she was seen as a villain despite having fought all the time against her own race, she understood why those people trusted Shinsengumi so much, she understood all that, but still...

A tear streamed down the yato's pale face.

... but even so, she could no longer endure that pain in her chest, pain that until then she had transformed into irritation. Being rejected by the people she fought so hard to protect, people she considered her equals, people who until then treated her like a normal girl, just Kagura...

It was all painful.

Suddenly, something hit his head, causing the girl to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was a black uniform standing in front of him, the object over her head was her rival's katana, however, it was the blunt side that touched her head. Kagura's blue eyes looked up a little, meeting Sougo's red orbs, who still had the usual stoic expression, but she could see something different shining in that red sea. Concern?

No! That was Okita Sougo, captain of the first division of Shinsegumi, the biggest sadist she knew...after her of course! So...Pity...? It was more possible, but deep down that Do-S must be laughing.

"You must be having fun with this scene, Sadist." Commented Kagura, wiping away the tears she was holding to keep from falling. "After all, sadists like to see others suffer."

"If the reason why people are throwing stones..."

"You were the one who threw the stone!" Cried the redhead.

"As I was saying…" Continued Sougo. "...if I were doing this 'bullying' with you, I would be more satisfied, but…"

"Go ahead then!" Exclaimed yato, interrupting the policeman again. "It's not like I can't take another one!"

A vein of irritation jumped on Okita's forehead. He hit the head of the teenager who cried out in pain and put her hands over her head.

"How many times do you intend to interrupt me China?!" Okita shouted angrily.

"As many as necessary !" She shouted, trying to punch the boy, who was dodging the attacks.

Sougo's eyes narrowed slightly, how did that girl manage to annoy him so fast?

In those seconds that they waged a war of glances, the crowd's screams intensified so that the two rivals were forced to pay attention to their surroundings. Finally, Kagura sighed and faced the rival who seemed to be pondering something in his twisted mind.

"Hey! Sadist!" Called the redhead, making the boy look at her. "Now that you and the other tax thieves are back, I don't think they need me anymore to protect Edo."

Sougo's red eyes widened. What was that girl talking about?

"I forced my entry here in Edo, forced my entry into everyone's life...and selfishly stayed. Now, I think it's about time to go back to the place I probably shouldn't have left."

"Hey China ... you …"

And once again the crowd's shout echoed down that street in Kabukichou.

"Did you hear?! The Amanto said that she will go away!"

"Finally!"

"That's right! Go away amanto!"

"Go away, ama ..."

The people's scream was stopped when Sougo stuck his sword in the ground, he stared at the crowd with his blood-colored eyes overflowing with irritation.

"Hey...if you don't have anything better to do, I can get you something...like... sweep the floor of the jail...like forever."

And in just an instant, doors and windows were closed, and the people who were there on the street disappeared, the street was deserted, except for the figures of Kagura and Sougo.

Red and blue met, where blue demanded an answer to what just happened, But after a few seconds of staring, Kagura sighed and broke eye contact, sure that she would not get an answer from the boy. She turned her back on him, something she wouldn't normally do, after all, this could be an opening for an attack, however, the circumstances were different, and she already had a lot to deal with...the last thing she needed now was a sadist wanting to fight.

"Where do you think you're going, China?" Sougo asked, removing the tip of the sword from the ground to point it in her direction. "We have a score to settle."

"Well...gonna have to wait..." Replied Kagura stopping, but never turning to face her rival. "At the moment I have other things to do."

"Like what, China?" Okita asked ironically. "Your passport?"

"Uhhh...not a bad idea…"

Upon hearing such an answer, Sougo lowered his sword and continued to stare at the amanto that still had her back to him, to that girl had not reacted violently to his words, that meant that she was really bothered by the situation.

"Now I need to…"

"Kagura!"

The blue eyes of the amanto widened, and she turned to face the captain of the first squadron of Shinsegumi, who looked at her in the eyes seriously.

"You ...you called me…"

"Kagura." He repeated, which made the yato's cheeks slightly pink.

"Ahhhh!" Shouted the girl, face flushed with embarrassment. "Stop saying my name! It sounds really bad coming out of your filthy mouth, Sadist! And how do you know my name ?"

"Unlike you, after more than 600 manga chapters, I memorized the characters' names, that includes yours by the way. Well...now that I have your attention…" A smirk appeared on Sougo's lips, which irritated the youngest. "... I think we can settle some scores."

"Did you not understand what I said before?!" Exclaimed the yato, still with red cheeks, "I don't ..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Sougo moved towards her, ready to deliver an attack that would do great damage to his opponent, who in turn instinctively placed the purple umbrella between her and the rival's katana. With the strength granted to her race, Kagura forced the boy backwards, who jumped back before attacking the girl again with a series of blows, all blocked.

"What's the matter with you?" Shouted the redhead, firing at the policeman, who dodged or cut the bullets in half.

"I should be the one asking you that." Replied Okita, cutting off the last projectile that was fired. "Since when do you care about what people say about you or what you should do?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes and put herself in a fighting position.

"And since when do you care about the things I do?"

"A valid question, but at the moment we are talking about you."

A vein of irritation appeared on the yato's forehead, which in turn advanced towards the boy, ready to punch him in the face. Okita, realizing what was going to happen, jumped back and continued to speak.

"You said yourself that you came to Earth willingly, that you stayed because you simply wanted to, and that you got involved with everyone out of simple selfishness. And now you're leaving because some idiots are bossing you around? I expected more from you, China."

"I'm leaving because I want to!"

"Don't give me that shit, China !" He shouted angrily, making the girl's eyes widen. It was the first time he had raised his voice to yell at her like that. You are not the type to hear what others say about you! You just go ahead and do whatever you want."

"You don't know me well enough to say those things!" Exclaimed, raising her umbrella to strike the policeman, who just put his sword between them.

"You are like an open book." Said Sougo, competing with the strength of yato. "Your simple way of living says a lot about you."

"Shut up!" She said putting more pressure on her umbrella. "A sadist like you would never understand what I'm going through! You don't know what it's like to be rejected by the society!"

"Are you sure?" Asked the boy, forcing his sword into the umbrella of the yato, which also insisted on continuing to push.

Kagura finally jumped back, and Sougo's sword sliced through the air.

"It's not the same...the government was after you because you wanted to save that gorilla chief of yours…"

"And the people of Edo are after you because you are a amanto. Obviously that we were in different situations, China. That stone hit you so hard in the head that you lost a few more neurons?"

Sougo had to dodge two shots for his last comment.

"The only idiot I'm seeing is you for not understanding between the lines of my comparison! What I mean is that you were attacked only by the government…"

"Well, yeah...JUST the government, but I don't think that is _little_..." Commented the policeman, who was completely ignored.

"...and now that another one is going to be instituted, you no longer have anything to worry about. As for society, the people here in Edo have not changed, they continue to see me as someone that at any moment may want to destroy their lives. This is no longer my place."

There were a few moments of silence, and Kagura finally thought that her rival had understood what she meant. Well... so she thought…

"So what...?"

"Were you even listening to me, you idiot ?!" Shouted Kagura, pointing her umbrella in the direction of Okita. "Besides being an idiot, are you deaf?!"

"The only idiot I'm seeing here is you." Said the boy, returning the girl's earlier words. "And first, who are these 'people from Edo' that you were talking about? Those idiots who were throwing cans and stones at you?"

"You threw the stone!"

"Indeed, and I hit the target." Agreed Sougo before returning to his original speech. "Anyway, these people are just some citizens of Edo, there are many others who, by the way, fought side by side with you. And be happy that they haven't changed their minds about you."

The yato's blue eyes widened, the words of the guy that she wanted to kill right now, had hit her hard, as if she had been punched in the face.

Damn… the fucking Sadist was right.

"What wrong with your face, China?" Sougo asked with a mocking smile on his lips "It's like I had punched you in the face."

However, Kagura did not reply, her mind was trying to process the words of the police officer, who in turn began to approach the girl.

Why had she forgotten that there were people in Edo who loved her? How could she forget those who have supported her until then? Ah...the answer was simple... people had looked at her just like back in her home planet, they had looked at her as if she were an intruder, and the instinct to flee from there dominated her mind, making her forget that unlike her home planet, there were people in Edo who cared for her and who expected her to return home.

Gintoki was waiting for her at Yorozuya.

Shinpachi and Otae were waiting for her at the dojo.

Otose, Catharine and Tama were waiting for her at the bar.

Tsukuyo, Hinowa and Seita were waiting for her in Yoshiwara.

Kyubei was waiting for her at the Yagyuu dojo.

Sa-chan was waiting for her...somewhere.

Old Gengai and Kintoki were waiting for her at the factory.

Katsura and Elizabeth were waiting for her in their hideout.

"China."

Okita's voice made Kagura tilt her head slightly, so she could face the boy's red eyes. When had he approached?

"I'm only going to say this once, so you better have cleaned those ears."

She narrowed her blue eyes in irritation, but she didn't attack him as she would have done any other time.

"I'm also only going to say it once, so it's better that you hadn't went deaf."

Red and blue orbs fought a brief war until Sougo sighed and spoke again.

"No matter what people say, Edo is your home." Said the policeman breaking eye contact, his left hand caressed the back of his neck, while his right one held the katana. "Even after all the shit you did, I think a lot of people are waiting for you. And that includes the Shinsegumi."

Shinsegumi was waiting for her. Mayora, Gorilla and even the stupid Sadist were waiting for her.

A smile appeared on the girl's lips, which made the older man immediately defend himself.

"I will never say that again, got it China?"

"I heard you, don't worry Sadist."

"Well, since you get it, I'm going. We can set our score when they fix this place, then we can break everything again. And I'm not in the mood to meet Hijibaka-san somewhere, I'm sure he'll force me to work."

Sougo started to walk away, murmuring where he should go to avoid Hijikata, leaving a rather hesitant Kagura behind.

"Hey!" The redhead shouted at last, which caught the boy's attention. Sougo stopped and turned around raising his eyebrow.

"What do you want now, China?"

She would say that just once. Never again.

"Tha...thank you Sougo!"

The surprised expression on Okita Sougo's face was priceless, the yato never imagined she would live to see that, and for that reason, she laughed and laughed until her stomach started to hurt.

"I really think that I'm going deaf right now...did I got it right?" He asked, still somewhat in shock.

"I don't know what you heard, but I refuse to repeat it!" Exclaimed the redhead, showing her tongue to the policeman, who immediately glared at her. "Well, see you around Sadist! I have to go home!

Smiles appeared on their faces, they just nodded at each other before turning back to follow their ways, towards the places they belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I really hope that you liked this story!
> 
> English is not my mother tongue so probably there are a lot of grammar errors, but I will correct then as soon as possible!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
